


【莱吉】他连红发都泛出好看的颜色

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Sex Work, Sex for Money, Unsafe Sex, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 军官莱因哈特今夜第一次没有准时回家。*ooc，第一人称，无脑车，不喜欢真的不要点求求了放过我*站街梗，迎合潮流bu*军人莱x站街吉，很雷很雷
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【莱吉】他连红发都泛出好看的颜色

-  
我是在巷子里碰见那个男人的。

结束了无聊应酬的我扯着领带回家，帝国的公共交通这个点早就停了，不过明天是休息日，虽然还有工作，倒是能睡个好觉。

我家离军务省不远，步行三十分钟，中间会经历一片贫民窟——说真的，作为现代化都市怎么还会存在这样一片地方？内政处的官员都应该给皇帝跪下来谢罪。

我看了看手表，凌晨十二点半，街上几乎没有人，我脑子里想着那些虚假的笑容，来自那些自以为是的油腻贵族，甚至还有不要脸的东西摸过我刚洗的金发，我皱起眉，偏过头去嗅了嗅自己，身上仍然是很干净的气味，要是留有那些恶心男人的一点点古龙水，多晚我也要再洗个澡。

“小帅哥？你一个人呀？”

突如其来的女声让我抬起头，不知不觉我已经走到了贫民窟，这里就像是讽刺皇帝英明和所谓的社会福利制度一般堂而皇之存在着，破旧老式的阁楼，墙上有风吹日晒和掉漆的痕迹，不同的是街灯亮着，晕黄的灯下站着一个女人，过曝下她的脸雪白一片，唇红的出奇，穿着开衩到大腿根的及地长裙，靠在灯柱边好整以暇地打量着我。

我的目光顿了顿，移开了视线。

风俗业，官方明面上不肯承认，暗地里却甚至默许。实际贫民窟多得是红灯区，为了谋生或是什么别的选择卖身，例如现在这样，我毫不怀疑，如果我从钱包里掏出200马克丢到她脸上，她可以立刻拉我进她逼仄的小屋让我把她压在床上做个全套服务。

可惜，并没有什么意思。女人窈窕身姿晃到我的面前，吐出的烟圈喷在我的脸上，冲我眨眼，“你长得这么好看，我倒贴你50都可以哦。”

“抱歉，小姐，我没有兴趣。”

我冷冷地撇她一眼，越过她继续往前。

但我好像估计错了情况。

暗巷的路灯坏了不少，市政部门也不愿意在这种没收益的地方白投钱，我一路向前走去，耳边时不时有急促的喘息和情动时分的呻吟。我能感受到热度爬上脸颊，这让我加快了脚步，想要逃离这索多玛，奈何后有蛾摩拉，我被几个抽着烟的男人围上来，用露骨的目光从头打量到脚，暧昧的语气吹了好几个口哨，我的面色逾寒，用锐利的眼神给予他们拒绝的信号。

他们哄笑一团，大概是觉得我在故作矜持，推攘之间一个人被他们推了出来，踉跄了几步在我面前站定后没了话语。这里的视线不好，我没有看清楚他长得什么样，只觉得这人身量颇高，竟然是比我还高了一点。

他的沉默换来的是男伴们乱七八糟的嬉笑，有人冲他大喊，“你还不跪下来扯下他的裤子！小帅哥都不耐烦了！”

“装什么矜持啊还以为自己是个雏呢？”这次是来自他身边的声音，不大却清楚，但这人依然没有动静，然后他开口了，声音很好听，“这位先生不愿意就不要勉强他了。”

“哈哈哈哈……你还真以为来这的都是来逛街的啊！”“你们笑什么，人家还没见过这样漂亮的客人呢！”“说不定他还得倒贴，哈哈……”笑声此起彼伏，男人们议论纷纷，我的耳边各种鄙夷淫秽的话语依次流过，这些话就像是水滴之于汪洋，引起不起我任何情绪。我面前的人也没有被激怒，我猜他应当是新来的，或是不合群的，总之被这群人推出来应付我这个过路人，虽然我并无意图，但却也好奇他要怎样让我走——如果我所猜不错，我这样看上去就不是寻常人的金主，他们是想故意看我或者他出丑来满足自己所剩无几的虚荣心。

“抱歉了，先生，”他忽然靠了过来，我下意识地想后退——洁癖作祟，我讨厌沾上任何陌生的东西或是气味，他一下就僵在了原地，犹豫片刻后抓住我的手，小声恳求道，“我带您去后面的路，等避开了他们您就可以自行离开了。”然后没有等我回答，轻轻地推着我走了。

我顺从地跟着他离开，意外的，他身上的气味不算难闻，声音也算是好听，我被他拽到了更加昏暗的巷子里，七拐八拐后看见了出口，那里的路灯半坏不坏的亮着，他背对着我停下来，我终于得以看清他——闯入眼帘的是一头比最上等的红宝石还要漂亮的红发，像是温室里精心照料的红玫瑰，冬日里都有炫目的生命力。

我一时竟然屏住了呼吸，然后他转过了身，是很英俊的长相，眼睛是海一样的蓝，挺鼻薄唇，如果不是在这里遇见他，说不定我会觉得他是哪个部门的工作人员，来这里寻欢作乐。

“给您添麻烦了。”他鞠了一躬，对一个陌生人，以他的身份来说，这样无疑太过有礼貌了一点，我仍旧怔愣在原地，他却不打算停留，转过身就要走。

那样好看的红色要离我而去，这让我不知怎么就心里失落起来，我下意识地抓住他的手，“那你怎么回复他们？”

他一愣，似乎没想到我会这样关心他，男人冲我微笑着摇摇头，“您不必担心，快回家吧。”

“他们肯定不会让你好过对吗？”我已经问出来了，这是我的心里话，我往他的方向走了一步，这让我现在得仰视他——说真的，这么高的个子，如果被上的话那岂不是有些可惜——这种念头划过我的脑海时我还没意识到有多危险，但我内心在还未意识到的时候已经提前一步的做好了准备，甚至有了愉快接受的念头:如果和这么漂亮的红发共度良宵，也不是什么不可接受的事。

“没有关系的，他们不会对我怎么样的，倒是天色这么晚了您还不回去吗？”红头发还以为我是在担心他的安全，看他这幅温温和和的笑容，说不定已经把我划分到好人的范围了里了，事实上我不过是因为心中起了旖旎念头而多问了一句。

“我不走了。”这句话说出来时我看着他已经是变了脸色，但下一句话让他直接傻在原地，我问他，“你一个晚上多少钱？”

我没想到会收获这么生涩的反应，哪怕灯光不好我也能确定他的脸红了，耳朵根都像是在发烫的样子，我靠近他，尝试性地碰了碰他的腰，他的身体僵硬地很，但身材很好，我认为与我这样的职业军人相比也不相上下。

“您是要……？”

“你不会是个雏吧？”我想起了刚刚那些话，调笑着。如果是个雏，那我可就有点不知道怎么做了，毕竟我生理课是睡过去的，跟男人做更是一窍不通——这么想想，都是这该死的好看的红发惹的祸，我有些愤恨地掐了一把他的腰，手感也意外的不错。

“不，不是。”他的声音更小了一点，却让我忽然觉得一阵舒适。

我等着他的回复，所以故意把他搂得更紧了些，可惜身高所限，我只能埋在他的脖颈处，那头撩拨我心弦的红发就在脸颊旁边，如我所料的柔软。

“您，那您是第一次吗？”

我总感觉这句话像是在质疑什么，我不悦地抬头，却看见他略显慌乱的海蓝色眸子，他不敢直视我，这样青涩的反应让我也有些不知所措。见了我略带迷茫地皱起眉，他忙解释道，“如果您是第一次，我不收钱。”

还有这样的好事？我挑了挑眉，问得很不客气，“你该不会以为我是什么偷跑出来的高中生吧？”我怀疑我的脸给他造成了什么错误认知，毕竟这张脸与身上的军衔在那群老油条看来就是小孩子过家家换来的罢了。

想到这里，我的表情更加不悦，他确是有些无措地眨了眨眼，我懒得与他继续废话，直接问他，“去哪里？”

他大概现在才接受了要和我做的事实，顿了顿才说，“我家，旅馆，巷子都行。”

我能想到他住的这种平房有多让我不舒服，旅馆也差不多，小巷……我并不知道，这三个地方都差不多的烂，所以平静地回视他，“你定吧，我不挑。”

他犹豫了片刻，小心翼翼地开口问我他家可以吗？我忽然就觉得他这种卑微的态度让我不舒服，皱着眉却不知道该说什么。他大概是怕我发脾气黄了这桩生意，拉过我绕到另一边的巷子里，拐进一栋平房。

他家虽然和我预想得一样狭小和破旧，但意外地不脏，看得出是每天打扫过的，床很大也很软，大概是这个房间内最值钱的家具。他略有点无措地带我进了卧室后就去洗澡了。我环顾四周，这不知道是租过几次的房子，即使是拿东西遮了，我还能看见连环覆盖的海报痕迹，衣柜不大，我倒没什么兴趣去翻找站街男的衣服，但最让我意外的是还有个书桌，书大多都很破旧，但能看出来翻阅痕迹。我随手拿过一本笔记本翻了翻，他的字迹很工整，大部分是账单，其他的都是些随笔或者是涂鸦，我饶有兴致地看着，这人倒没我以为的那么无知，我对这项我临时起意的操作没有那么抵触了。

很快他洗好了走出来，他的身材很不错，肩宽腰窄，腿长臀翘，那头红发没有洗，发尾沾了一点水仍然蓬松，衬得那张英俊端正的面孔也有些绮丽起来。幸好应酬我穿了三件套，还有一件衬衣可以留着，洗澡的时候我看着自己仍然沉睡着的性器，忽然恶劣地想要是等会对他硬不起来那他会怎么办，多半还是这个无辜的表情吧。洗完了我才发现他贴心地备好了浴巾，就干脆只把浴巾围着下身就出来了。

他坐在床上不知道是在发呆还是什么，总之看到我的一瞬间又脸红了，说真的，挺好看的，但想到他对所有的客人都这个样子我就笑不出来了。我踱到他的面前，勾起他的下巴问他:“你叫什么名字？”

“齐格飞，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”他乖巧地回答我，海蓝的眼睛温温柔柔地与我对视，让我心神一荡。

“齐格飞？好老土的名字。”我嗤笑着，不知道这家伙的家长是看多了什么史诗小说取了这个名字。但这个姓倒是很好听，很有诗意。“我叫你吉尔菲艾斯如何？”

“您请便。”他这样低眉顺眼的样子让我的心又开始烦躁起来。做完一次就走吧，我这么想着，顺势把他压在了床上。

床似乎不受重负地吱呀一声，两个成年男性的躯体在这张床上显得过于狭小了些，我附上了他的身体，开始亲吻他的身躯，从锁骨往下，他的胸膛宽阔，随着我偶尔出格的动作极速起伏，但我也只会这一步了。我埋在他的胸前不得章法地乱啃一通，然后气恼地抬头，与吉尔菲艾斯含笑的眼神相撞，顿时就不乐意了，“很好笑吗？”

“没有。”他就着姿势翻了个身，笼在我的眼前，红色的发丝甚至能扫到我的鼻尖。吉尔菲艾斯笑得很温和，他说:“我来教你。”

他的唇碰上我的锁骨时我不由得一颤，像是猫咪的舔吻，激起一种奇妙的电流，然后是整个胸膛，也照顾到了那甚为敏锐的乳尖，快感突如其来地袭击了我未经人事的大脑，我情不自禁地喊出声来，他似是被我的反应激励了，更加卖力地爱抚挑逗，我从来不知道我的身体上会有这么多能激起快感的地方，更不知道我居然一点也不反感被这个陌生人撩拨的感觉，这让我忍不住抓紧了床单，用惊慌失措的眼神瞧着他越来越往下的动作。

红发脑袋在我的腹肌上骚来骚去，痒痒的，他的舌尖在每一寸肌理上扫荡舔弄，双手则去解掩盖下身的浴巾，当我正值兴奋的东西冒出来时，他似乎又在笑，几只修长有力的手指握住了那里，声音要比刚刚还低沉，他问我:“我可以含进去吗？”

没等到一贯聪明的大脑回过神来处理突发事件，我就感觉到他温热的口腔包裹住了那正跃跃欲试的昂扬，那样美妙的滋味我此生尚未尝试，我几乎循着本能就往他的喉咙里顶，他似乎有一点不适地轻轻皱眉，稍微停了一会儿就继续，我不知道这算不算有技巧，他的唇亲吻着前端，品尝不断流出的白色液体，灵巧的舌头翻卷着，舔过茎体的每一寸，等到我能从这种急剧的快感里喘过气来，再向下含弄，直至整根吞没。我能感觉到他因为我的阴茎突如其来的勃起和膨胀让他的喉间软肉像个极其狭小的嵌套，我唯一还能控制住自己的就是不要不管不顾地乱戳一通。他海蓝色的眼睛似乎被我粗鲁的动作折腾出了水雾，舌尖却还尽职尽责地舔弄柱体的顶部和两侧。

我现在能够理解那些追求情爱的风流浪子所求了，当我终于因为一股股冲击大脑的快感和逐渐丧失的理智抓着他的红发往自己的胯下按时，我感到了脑海中紧绷的一根弦的断裂，随后就是激烈的白光，山呼海啸一般的崩溃和爆发，他完全无法躲闪，几乎是一滴不剩地全部吞了进去，红发男人忍不住退了出来，捂着自己的喉咙咳嗽着。等我的神智归位后我慌忙地拉过他的手腕，余韵的感觉也太好了，让我一时激动得说不出话，用眼神表达我的歉意，吉尔菲艾斯还是用那样温和的笑容摇了摇头，他的喉结上下滚动，应该是咽下那膻腥气味的白液，擦去了嘴边的残余，问我想要哪个姿势。

在初次射精后我几乎大脑一片空白，用茫然的眼神回复着他，吉尔菲艾斯又是轻轻地把我推向了床，他打开了一管润滑剂，手指上裹了好几层，然后向自己的后方探去。

我有些好奇地看着他自己扩张着身体，他那副隐忍又似乎乐在其中表情几乎使我尚未疲软的下体再一次跃跃欲试，吉尔菲艾斯的呻吟很轻，不知道为什么他很少会叫出声来，但他急剧的喘息和颤抖的身躯已经能极大满足我心里那高度膨胀的虚荣心。我看着他直至将三根手指并排抽出后抓住了我又重新硬起来的性器，红着脸地对准自己，然后再一寸寸的坐下去。

为什么漂亮的像洋娃娃一样的男人会有这么不匹配脸的尺寸？我想他现在这么想着，因为当我仅仅是被他刚刚吃进去一个头部就忍不住想掐着他的腰往下按，吉尔菲艾斯的腰很挺，此时略带颤抖，他那张沉迷于欲望的英俊面孔忽然想起了什么，红晕退了个一干二净，他哑着声音慌张开口，“您，您忘了戴套……呜……”

我察觉到他想要离开的意思，我的脾气一瞬间就上来了，可恶！这种要命关头哪里想得到这种东西！再说了，不戴套也不会有什么事情吧！男人的自尊心受到了打击，我不由分说地掐着他的腰硬生生地往下按，他的眼角浮出不知是快乐还是痛苦的水珠，睁着水润润的眼睛瞧着我，可以称之为诱人的表情让我无法克制住自己，等到他完完全全地包裹住我时我忍不住动了动腰，很小的动作引着他急急地抓住了我的手。

“请……请您等一下……”他俊秀的双眉微蹙，额前的红色碎发被汗水所打湿，声音好像也打着颤，“让我适应一下……”

“我是你见过的最大的吗？”

他怔愣一秒后迅速变红，我真的很好奇他这样青涩的反应，明明从事着低贱的职业却跟个初尝性爱的高中生一样，是不是他的客人们都很吃这一套？我抚摸总着他紧实的肌理，不悦地想着。

“嗯？为什么不回答我？”他仍不回话让我动了动腰，我听见他唇边泄出的一小声泣音，这让我内心的恶劣程度极速膨胀，我甚至露出了那样坏的笑容，歪着头看身上红成一片的人，“有那么舒服吗？”

他被这样调笑的话语激出了更多的反应，我看见他两腿间的物什也兴奋地抬起头，哦，说污言秽语可以刺激他的感官，让他能露出更多这么可爱的表情是吗？我得到要领一样，继续问他:“爽到没有力气动了吗？职业素养太差了一点吧，吉尔菲艾斯。”

在叫上他名字的时候我清楚地看见他的身体动了动，该死，他轻轻的晃动我就能感觉到那不受控制的冲动又涌回我的大脑，叫嚣着让我立刻抓住他的腰不管不顾地往上顶。引以为傲的自制力在这个人面前像是丧失殆尽一般，我的脾气本来也没有好到哪里去，自负的性格让我不能接受超出我掌控的东西，例如现在，我皱着眉还保持着最后一点克制力问他“如果你再不动，我不知道我还会做什么哦。”

吉尔菲艾斯终于肯动了，他轻轻地摆动他的腰肢，抬起臀部将已全部吃进去的东西吐出来一点，再如数吞回去，他的技巧应当是很娴熟，反复研磨着我勃发的欲望，我摸着他腰侧紧实的肌肉，感受每一次他的运动给我带来的一波波舒爽和刺激，我的指尖逐步往上，停在他富有弹性的胸肌上，忽然很想去摸一摸他的脸。

这个念头形成后就在我脑海里不停呐喊，我决定不劳烦沉溺在快感里的他。我稍稍起身，在他的注视下摸上了他的脸颊，这张脸真的很英俊，意乱情迷时也如此令人着迷。五官柔和，鼻挺唇薄，海蓝色的眼睛里噙着泪水，眼尾和双颊一同泛着红色，用一种迷茫却难以自持的眼神看着我，那里面似乎包涵了一种情感，双唇微张，一幅任君采撷的模样。心底一股不可名状的感情喷涌而出，让我甚至觉得那张泛着水色的淡色双唇也应该很好吃。

我试着伸出舌尖，舔了舔他的双唇，吉尔菲艾斯没想到我会这样，我惊奇地注视到他因为我的动作而颤抖不已，眼角的泪水溢出，包裹着我的下身也突然地收紧，夹得我失去神志，不由分说地抓着他开始激烈的冲击，我并不懂什么技巧，也就是单纯的上下抽动，本能地挺腰和乱戳乱刺，他紧紧地抱着我，对我乱七八糟的行为囫囵接受，只有偶尔像是戳到什么要命的地方才会收紧身体，呼吸急促。以这样的方式结束第一次的感觉很奇妙，高潮时候我咬上了他的脖颈，和失去理智的禽兽交配没什么区别，他闷哼一声，也跟着释放出来，然后我感觉到他的重量靠了过来，那头红发轻轻地蹭着我的侧脸，极度满足地舒出一口气。

“很舒服吧？”我安抚地拍拍他的背，一只手顺着脊柱网上，总算是玩到了今夜的罪魁祸首，柔软的红发大部分还很干燥，和主人一样乖巧地贴在我的指尖，我眯着眼睛，很享受他此刻的依赖。

“……是的，是这样的。”他的声音里还有着情欲的气味，湿湿地在我耳边打转。坦率的他要比刚才羞涩的他更有一种特殊的韵味，我感觉到自己还埋在他身体里的东西又有了苏醒的痕迹，无法自持的小幅度顶撞让他忍不住抬起了头，他有些困惑的问我：“您还要再来一次吗？”

“没什么不可以的吧！”我笑得异常开心，甚至像抚摸小狗一样揉了揉那团红发，“放心，价格一定让你满意。”

我对我的体力相当自信，刚刚毕竟是人生的第一次体验，做的不好情有可原，但给我带来的快乐十分无与伦比，现在的我只想要抱着他再来一次，“但我可以有个条件吗？”

“嗯？”他乖顺地抬头，我直视着他的眼睛，轻轻要求：“我叫莱因哈特。”

“莱因哈特……？”他小声呼唤我的名字，用海蓝色的眸子温柔地包容我的一切情绪波动。

“对。”这种情况下被呼唤姓名宛如真正的爱侣，我听见了胸腔里的电闪雷鸣，脑海中的叽叽喳喳也在此刻全部烟消云散。我把他温柔地放回床上，换成我压在他身上的姿势，他乖乖地任我做这一切，我再一次的拉开了他的长腿，把自己的性器插入那个温暖湿滑的地方。吉尔菲艾斯一只手遮住了自己的眼睛，他不敢看我吗？为什么？我的动作很粗暴吗？我停了下来，问他：“你在害怕吗？吉尔菲艾斯？”

“没，没有。”他的声音里是藏不住的哽咽，我没有应对过这种情况，但我知道这个时候应该安抚他。于是我学着之前他亲吻我一样回吻着他的身体，轻轻磨蹭着他的脸，温柔地替他舔去溢出的泪水，“我不会很过分的。”

他没有回答我，却对我露出了一个温柔无比的笑容，我感觉手下的身体渐渐放松，连普通的抽插受到的阻力也没有那么大了。每一次的顶入和浅浅抽出能换来他的片刻失神，我尝试着变化了角度，在顶到某个位置时我清楚地听见了一声变了调的呻吟，是这里吗？我好奇地耸动腰肢，不断地对那里辗转顶弄，吉尔菲艾斯的腰一瞬间像弦一样绷紧，抓着我的手不住地摇头。

“停下……不……”他的瞳孔失去了焦距，吐出的话语也破碎不堪，低沉悦耳的声音终于是被我逼出了喉咙，我的恶劣因子在作祟，动作也变为了大开大合，激烈的动作使我的神志也快丢的一干二净，我抬起他的腿架在我的肩上，一遍遍地坚定重复，“叫我的名字，吉尔菲艾斯……”

“莱因哈特……嗯！莱因哈特……慢点……唔……”他的声音被我狂乱的操弄变得破碎无比，连个完整的句子都说不上来，我感觉到他的大腿因为这样的姿势和强度打着颤，但我依旧不依不饶地用火热的肉刃一遍遍劈开他，在他的身体内部戳刺挺进，抓着他与我一同在欲海中沉浮翻滚，很快乐，很尽兴。我忘乎所以地抓过他的红发，什么洁癖都忘了个一干二净，忍不住亲上肖想已久的双唇。是的，接吻，像所有正常情侣一样，为什么不呢？这不过是一种表达情感的行为吧？在我亲上他的一瞬间，绝顶的快感包围了我，带着巨大的满足感和疲惫，那些烦恼的经历也一扫而空，只有这一瞬间，他在我的身下紧紧与我结合，与我一同享受这样的快乐。

我的意识短暂地崩裂了一会儿，等我恢复清醒的时候，吉尔菲艾斯的目光中带了不一样的色彩，这让他的眼睛更加璀璨，我抚摸上他的眼眶，哑着声音问他“你开心吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯的怔愣也只有短短一瞬，然后他笑弯了眼睛，躺在我的身侧，轻轻地点点头。我抚摸过他现在乱成一团的红发，把自己的东西缓缓抽了出来，大量白色浊液顺着微阖的穴口失禁一般流出，弄脏了干净的床单。我突然愧疚地红了脸，觉得自己像个初出茅庐的毛头小子一样无礼，我结结巴巴地向他道歉，却被温柔地抱住了，沾染了情欲气息的他也让我根本不想推开，红头发的男人亲了亲我的额头，用沙哑的声音问我：“要在这里睡觉吗？”

反正明天没有什么事……我全然忘记之前自己有多么嫌弃这个地方，点了点头。他从我的怀里爬起身，我惊讶地看着他还有力气去衣柜里拿来了新的床单，尽管动作相当勉强，随着他的动作残存在身体里的液体也沿着腿根向下滑，相当的淫靡风情。他指了指浴室，用口型示意我他要去洗澡。我没等到他出来的时候已经时半睡半醒之间，隐约感觉到身侧的温暖时就迷迷糊糊地贴了上去。

第二天醒来的适合他已经把昨夜的狼藉收拾干净了，床头还放着叠得整整齐齐的衣服，我神清气爽地换好后推开房门，他正在晾晒洗好的床单，听见响动后回头见到我，露出了和太阳都不相上下的笑容。

这个时候给他钞票是一件极其扫兴的事情，他只是看了看就摇头不肯接受，“莱因哈特，我说过如果你是第一次我不可以收钱，而且你给的太多了。”

“我们做了两次不是吗？”我无辜地歪着头，这个时候利用自己的容貌再机智不过了，我趁机捏了捏他的腰，确定昨夜的癫狂对他的身体还是造成了一定的影响，他推拒了片刻后，红着脸接下了。

“我下次会再来的，”利用身高优势我和他咬耳朵，用不大的声音立下了坚定的誓言，“吉尔菲艾斯，只为我敞开身体吧……”

他的眼眸里流动的光彩让我几乎忍不住又想亲一亲，但他最后还是没有说什么，我知道的，他把这句话当做是一时兴起的玩笑，可等着看吧，我会让你知道的。

我带着前所未有的好心情哼着小调，走了出门。

-fin


End file.
